


Treasure

by NamiYamashita



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiYamashita/pseuds/NamiYamashita
Summary: Mammon doesn't think twice about going in and out of your room like it was his own. When he forgets his charger, he goes there looking for it. To his usual good luck he would find some Grimm lying around too. But this time, he finds something much more valuable than all the Grimm in Devildom combined.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 310





	Treasure

Where was it? Mammon threw aside his clothes from the cupboard into a pile that was already forming a mountain by the side of his bed. His precious charger. Where on earth had he kept it? He couldn’t find it anywhere!

Du-doot.

The notification tone sounded from his pocket. Mammon pulled out his D.D.D. The battery bar showed red.

“Goddamit, ya piece of shit! At least wait another few more minutes! Where the hell did I put my charger?!” Lucifer was right. The brothers really were addicted to their cell phones. But it wasn’t like that was a bad thing was it? Was it?? Not that Mammon cared. His D.D.D was his life and he needed for it not to die! Mostly because, it was his way of communicating with you. He loved those long chats with you when he wasn’t physically around you. He was never able to stop his heart from doing a flip when your message would light up his screen with a “Hey Mammon.” And he would find himself replying back sooner than he would have liked.

Ah!

Mammon’s memory came jogging back at him. You! The last time he charged his phone was in your room! The charger was probably still there.

Mammon made his way to your room. You usually hated when someone would walk in and out of your room but you found that sentiment to be useless with the demon brothers especially Beel and Mammon. _Especially_ Mammon. He was so used to spending his time lazing around your bed, sitting on your floor, your chair. It was practically becoming a normal sight to see him around in your room than he was in his own. It came to the point that he left his toothbrush in your bathroom. His perfume on your desk.

The room smelled like a mixture of his and your scents. Of his perfume and your powder. And he blushed at the thought. There was nothing obscene about it. You weren’t even a couple. He just relished in the fact that you were letting him become such an important part of you to the point that you were okay with letting him leave traces of him behind. But he would be damned before he would ever admit it! It wasn’t like you were even in love with him. Right?

Mammon shook his head and looked around. Impeccably tidy. That was so you. The beds were made. Your study table was clean and a coat hung by the head of the chair. And there was his charger lying on the table.

Mammon walked towards the table and unplugged the charger from the socket. As he pulled the plug, his elbow knocked the book that was kept at the edge of the table. It tumbled towards the floor and opened its pages.

“Oops” Mammon mumbled and bent to pick it up. He wouldn’t have bothered to read it. He wasn’t like Satan that always had his nose in the pages of books all the damn time. He wouldn’t have cared what human stories were written in there. Until he saw his name written on one of the pages.

A bell went off in Mammon’s head. He wasn’t supposed to read it. By the looks of it this was your personal stuff. Your feelings and thoughts. Your diary. But his curiousness got the better of it when he saw his name was included in your thoughts.

And so he read. Standing there. About your thoughts on him. Your feelings for him. Your love for him. When everyone thought he was scum, the lowest of the low, the untrustworthy, you saw the Avatar of Greed more deeply than they did. You saw the kindness he hid. His empathy. The way he was sensitive to changes and emotions around him. How he was always calm and tolerant towards his brother’s teasing of him. Because if he wanted to, he could have easily destroyed them. He was the second strongest in the Devildom after all (without counting Diavolo as the first of course). And how you loved all that and much more about him.

Mammon turned a shade of red he never thought he could. He sputtered. Speechless. And he never felt happier. He kept the book in its place like he never touched it and made his way out of your room with only one thought in his head. What should he say when he sees you next time? Especially when he felt the same way towards you.

\------------------------------

You kept eyeing Mammon every two seconds. He was unusually silent. If he thought he was hiding his distress pretty well by pretending to be nonchalant, he was failing at it terribly. Mammon was an open book even if he says otherwise. His brothers knew him inside out and you knew him like the back of your hand.

He sat at the foot of your bed and absentmindedly flicked through Devilgram. He wasn’t fidgety in the least and an outsider would think there was nothing wrong with this scene but you could tell by the ever so tiny crease of his eyebrows that his mind really wasn’t in the right space.

“Mammon?” you called out. He flinched.

“W-what?”

Yep. He really was hiding something.

“What wrong?”

“What do ya mean?”

“You’ve been sitting quiet all this time ever since we got back from class. Is something bothering you?”

The ends of his ears turned a shade of pink and so did his cheeks. His eyes lingered on you longer than it should have. “Hah? N-Nothin’s wrong, ya dumb human! Quit asking unnecessary questions.”

You slid down from the bed to sit in front of him. Mammon subconsciously reeled back. “Back of a bit, will ya? Y-you’re too close.”

You cupped his cheeks and grasped him. Holding him in place. “Mammon, you can’t really lie to me you know. Don’t you think I would know my ‘first man’ better than this?”

“I’m not lyin’.” He answered meekly. The red on his cheeks only grew brighter at your mention of him being “the first man”.

“Honey, I’ve been spending most of my time with you attached to me like a leech. You’re like an open book to me.”

Mammon cocked his eyebrows, “Ya sound happy ‘bout that.” He had the audacity to smirk, “A-Are ya in love with the Great Mammon or somethin’?”.

This time it was your turn to blush. Hah? Of course you were. Was that even a question? Sure you found him annoying at first with his self-important talk but when you started figuring out that it was all just an act to hide his soft nature, you started to find him adorable. When you realized that out of all the brothers he was the one that cared for you the most, the one that spent his time by your side when you couldn’t adjust to the Devildom environment, when he would show up no matter when and where when you would need him, you were fated to fall in love with him. And so hopelessly. So selflessly.

You ruffled his hair, “Don’t get so full of yourself.” You teased as you pulled his cheeks. No way were you going to just let him find out. You weren’t even sure he was in love with you the same way you were. Sure he was obsessed with you but that could very well stem from the fact that you were the nicest to him out of all his brothers and the people or devils he knew. Barring Lucifer of course. Everyone knew the oldest brother had a soft spot for him.

“Ow!” Mammon squirmed around, “quit it, will ya!” you let go and laughed. “And here I was sure you were in love with me.” He murmured disappointed, perhaps hoping you wouldn’t hear. Unfortunately, it didn’t fail to fall on your ears.

You stiffened. Your playfulness vanishing. And your smile turned serious. “What makes you think that?” You asked before you could control your own mouth.

Mammon stiffened too. Yep. He definitely wasn’t hoping for you to catch that part. His brothers might be wrong about him on a lot of occasions but calling him stupid wasn’t one of them. “Well…I mean…” he sputtered, “ya act like you are!”

No you didn’t. You covered up your feelings very well and there wasn’t a hint of your liking him shown on your emotions, expressions or whatever the hell that makes a person think one is in love. Even Lucifer had mentioned how you were hard to read for a demon like him.

You knew Mammon was lying. Could he have-

“Mammon. Tell me the truth.” You ordered. And in your words, the pact between you and him was activated. Now he couldn’t escape.

“Oh shit” Mammon cursed. He bit his lips to try and stop himself. It was futile. He has no power to stop the order of a pact. He blurted out, “I read yer diary by accident!” And then covered his lips. He looked away. Afraid to meet your eye.

Your face blasted out into ten different shades of red. “Y-you what?”

“I didn’t mean to, okay?! I was lookin’ fer my charger and then my hand accidentally knocked off yer stupid diary and it opened to the part where ya wrote about me.”

Oh no. He knew. Oh, how you wish the Devildom would just spit you back to the human world right now. This was so comical. Where you in a manga or something?

“S-so..” Mammon began after what seemed like an eternity of silence, “this is mutual huh? Of course you couldn’t help falling for The Great Mammon.”

If this was with any other person, your reaction would have been shock at the confession that the other person loved you too. But Mammon’s awkward fumbling and his pretense of greatness made you chuckle out instead. So instead of staring wide eyed at the blushing, flabbergasted demon in front of you, you reached out to him. Your hand caressed his face. “Of course I couldn’t” you replied with the fondness of a lover, “How could I not fall in love with a sweet guy like you?”

Mammon laid his hand atop yours and entwined your fingers with his. “Can I kiss ya?”

“Why do you need to ask? It’s not like you took permission to read my diary.” You teased.

“I told ya that was an accident!”

You laughed. “I’ll forgive you with a kiss.”

And that was all he needed. With a smile he leaned in close and you met him the rest of the way. Your body against his and his lips against yours. It was a kiss that was so like him. With a show of confidence yet there lay gentleness in the way he held you. His arm secure around your waist, making sure nothing and none hurt you. You were his, just as he was yours.

When you parted he laid his forehead on yours. “Seems like this is official now, huh?” You voiced.

“You betcha” he grinned. “Hey, can I sleep with you tonight?”

You returned a sly grin. “Moving quite fast aren’t we?”

Mammon turned into his usual blushing and stuttering mess, “Not like that, Y/N! I meant it in a more innocent way, ya pervert!”

You laughed in his arms. “I know. I was kidding.” You wrapped your arms around him. “Of course you can sleep here tonight.”

Mammon smiled. It was one of those rarest, innocent stretch of his lips that only a handful of people got to see. Now you were one of them.

In these moments, Mammon realized that not all treasure was silver and gold. That he had found something much more valuable than the highest amount of grim.


End file.
